Dance, Dance!
by xXPandaXChicXx11
Summary: It's America's turn to host the Annual International Get Together and he has no clue what the party should be like. After tons of partying, drinking and thinking, he finally comes up with a dance party. But will his plans become successful?
1. Chapter 1 Party Planning and Hangovers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everyone! This is my first Fan Fiction story and first Hetalia fanfic! I'm quite excited and hope it's pretty good. I do accept reviews and would greatly appreciate them because I love hearing feedback. Feel free to contact me at all costs and enjoy reading! **

**Chloe**

*****DISCLAIMER*** I do not own Hetalia or these countries and characters. So please, don't kill me!**

* * *

It was America's turn to host the Annual International Get Together and he had no clue what to do. "I usually host like the best parties! Why can't I come up with anything?" He paced back and forth.

England was at his house for a visit. He had no intentions on helping Alfred with anything whatsoever. But, England tried to contribute to his ideas. "Alfred, you should have a huge gala with an embroidery contest and tea time, boy that would be splendid!" Arthur chimed.

"What? Iggy, that's so stupid! Only YOU would enjoy that kind of crap! The countries want fun, ENJOYABLE food, classic drinks and stuff that we can all do, they should think of ME as the hero here!" Alfred snapped.

"I told you not to call me Iggy!" Arthur yelled.

After a long day of thinking, Alfred came up with an idea. He thought of a dance party, with all of his club hits and bringing American clubbing to the other countries. Alfred never really had a dance party, the other countries did though and boy! They were completely different. Japan did traditional dancing when the Pictonians invaded and brought nations together. England does his lame ballroom dancing and well, the other countries bring dancing everywhere. He had to take a night out and explore different dancing. Just not other national dances. Alfred freshened up and got ready for a long night out.

The next morning, Alfred woke up with a blistering headache. He didn't bother calling anyone to help him treat it. He suspected it was a hangover, or his head is pumping from loud music. He tried remembering what he did that night. Arthur knocked on his door. "Open up you git!" He yelled.

"Aww, I don't wanna get out of bed." Alfred sighed. Arthur then invited himself in and started brewing some English tea and baking scones. Alfred gagged. "Here, my tea and scones will help you, stop damaging your head with fermented poison!" He said.

"Your damn scones never help in any situation! I don't even remember drinking in the first place." Alfred rubbed his head while Arthur poured his tea. He noticed that he was offended and wanted to cuss Alfred out but he kept pouring until the tea spilled. "HOT! DAMN YOU BASTARD AND YOUR TEA!" Alfred screamed in pain.

"Well, I'm sorry that you ALWAYS insult my cooking!" Arthur argued back. China soon came crashing in and held dim sum and green tea.

"I hear you sick America san, aru?" He asked as he popped a dumpling into Alfred's mouth.

"No, he's only hung over from partying last night. I never asked the git what the bloody hell he was thinking." Arthur added in.

"Oh, word go 'round quick saying America san was sick, aru!" Yao said as he kept feeding Alfred the hot food.

"I was trying to get a sense of what to do for my International Get Together! I thought a dance party may work but I didn't know American dancing!" He swallowed the dim sum.

"You throw great party though!" China laughed as he manually made Alfred drink his green tea.

"Well, I hope I can actually plan this! Thanks China!" Alfred hopped out of bed. A new thought boiling in his mind and ready to go.


	2. Chapter 2 America Gets A Job

**Chapter 2! Woo! I'm pretty happy about this chapter because well, it's kind of told in my pov of what America would write and what kind of job he gets. Yes, America needs a job. Shocking isn't it?**

*****DISCLAIMER*** Sorry, I don't own Hetalia. **

**Enjoy! Chloe**

* * *

America now has suggestions from China and he is ready to settle down and plan out his party. He wrote down on a piece of paper what food to serve

**_Food_**

_Burgers (Duh! I am America!)_

_Fries_

_Deli Sandwiches (I'll pick some up. Note to self, pick up sandwiches!)_

_Oreos (What's not to love about those sandwich cookies?)_

_Chips (Potato, please!)_

_Apple Pie_

_Clam Chowder (Our New England pride)_

_Fish (For American fish and fries, not chips. NOT CHIPS)_

_Coleslaw (Common with my fish dishes)_

_Fried chicken (It's finger lickin!)_

_Whiskey_

_Soda_

America took pride in his list and asked England what he thought. "What the bloody hell Alfred! You can't serve this junk!" England scolded.

"My party, my planning!" America said.

England sighed, and decided to just go back to his home. America continued jotting down everything from music to dance routines to decorations. He was near complete. America checked online to see how much a banquet hall costed. "$1,000 FOR ONLY 100 PEOPLE!" America screamed.

You see, America doesn't have a job to afford the cost of a wonderful club banquet hall. Therefore, he needs to raise some God damn money to rent it out! He also needs funds for food ingredients, a DJ, chefs, waitresses (he perfers waitresses.), decor, bartenders and some flashy dance clothes.

America checked the papers and the internet for a job. His favorite resturant McDonalds was hiring for a new burger slinger. He couldn't imagine himself slinging burgers for McDonalds, but he really needed the money. Only $12.50 an hour couldn't hurt him.

"Now Hiring" Read the sign of a local McDonalds. He walked in and asked for an application. America soon realized he needed a resume before filling out the application. What if the owner of this fine establishment wants to know what he does?

_**Name: **Alfred Jones_

_**Age: **Adult, I don't tell people exact age._

_**Sex**__**: **Never had it, I'm saving my virginity for someone 'special'._

_**DOB: **What's a DOB? Lol dob...  
_

_**Phone number: **AMERICA or 263-7422 which is America in numbers ;)_

_**City: **Washington_

_**State: **DC_

_**Have you ever commited a crime: **What? No!_

_**Smoker: **No, I'm not Cuba!_

_**Drinker: **Occasionally_

_**Allergies: **Nope_

_**Medical conditions:** Nada_

_**Currently employed: **Why the hell do you think I'm filling this out?_

America soon turned in his application and went home and waited for a call of oppritunity.


End file.
